Kamen Rider Decade (Rider)
Kamen Rider Decade 'may refer to any the following characters. Decade Tsukasa.jpg| Tsukasa Kadoya|link=Tsukasa Kadoya Den-O-Momotaros2.jpg| Momotaros|link=Momotaros Kamen_Rider_Decade_Complete_Form_with_Booker.jpg| Kamen Rider Decade (Alternate) (Movie War 2010'' DC ver.)|link=Kamen Rider Decade (Movie War 2010) DCD.png| Kamen Rider Bujin Decade|link=Kamen Rider Bujin Decade Forms Kamen Rider Decade's ending theme is entitled "Ride the Wind". *'''Height: 192cm *'Weight:' 83kg *'Punching Power:' 4t *'Kicking Power:' 8t *'Maximum Jump Height:' 25m *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m/6 Decade can transform into any previous Kamen Rider with access to that respective Rider's powers and weapons. However, during the battle against Kamen Rider Dark Kiva in the Nega World, Tsukasa has lost his power to transform into Kamen Rider Decade as well as all cards are turning into black. Later, Tsukasa was able to restore his power and all cards are return to normal. One of Tsukasa's particular gestures is dusting his hands, or running a hand along the blade of his sword, while fighting. - Kamen Rides= With the Kuuga card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Kuuga's Mighty Form. Appearances: Episodes 4, 16, Kamen Rider Taisen - Dragon= Kuuga Dragon Form: With the Dragon Form card, Decade assumes Kuuga's Dragon Form, wielding the Dragon Rod. Appearances: Episode 4 - Pegasus= Kuuga Pegasus Form: With the Pegasus Form card, Decade assumes Kuuga's Pegasus Form, wielding the Pegasus Bowgun. Tsukasa does not suffer from the same sensory overload that was depicted in the original series. Appearances: Episode 16 - Titan= Kuuga Titan Form: With the Titan Form card, Decade assumes Kuuga's Titan Form, wielding the Titan Sword. Appearances: Episode 4 }} - Kiva= With the Kiva card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Kiva's Kiva Form. Appearances: Episodes 6, 12, 15 - Garulu= Kiva Garulu Form: With the Garulu Form card, Decade assumes Kiva's Garulu Form, wielding the Garulu Saber. Appearances: Episodes 6, 12 - Basshaa= Kiva Basshaa Form: With the Basshaa Form card, Decade assumes Kiva's Basshaa Form, wielding the Basshaa Magnum. Appearances: Episode 6 - Dogga= Kiva Dogga Form: With the Dogga Form card, Decade assumes Kiva's Dogga Form, wielding the Dogga Hammer. Appearances: Episode 6 }} - Ryuki= With the Ryuki card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Ryuki. Decade can also travel through mirrors like the original Ryuki. Appearances: Episodes 8-9, 18-20, 27, Super Hero Taisen - Blade= With the Blade card Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Blade's Ace Form. Appearances: Episode 10, Super Hero Taisen - Faiz= With the Faiz card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Faiz, initially sealed after being used once. Regained when Tsukasa teaches Takumi that protecting those dear matters regardless of who he is. Appearances: Episodes 1, 16, All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, 28, Super Hero Taisen - Axel= Faiz Axel Form: With the Axel Form card, Decade assumes Faiz's Axel Form. While in the original series, this form moved at the speed of sound for only 10 seconds, Decade's version allows him to match the Worms and the ZECT Riders' Clock Up system which moves at the speed of light. Appearances: Episodes 16, 27 }} - Agito= With the Agito card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Agito's Ground Form. Appearances: Episodes 14, 26 - Storm= Agito Storm Form: With the Storm Form card, Decade assumes Agito's Storm Form, wielding the Storm Halberd. Appearances: Episode 14 - Flame= Agito Flame Form: With the Flame Form card, Decade assumes Agito's Flame Form, wielding the Flame Saber. Appearances: Episode 14 }} - Den-O= With the Den-O card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Den-O's Sword Form. Appearances: Episodes 16, 24 - Rod= Den-O Rod Form: With the Den-O Rod Form card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form. This card does not appear in the television series, but is featured in Hobby Japans Detail of Heroes '''book on Decade. - Ax= '''Den-O Ax Form: With the Den-O Ax Form card, Decade assumes Den-O's Ax Form. Appearances: Episode 19 - Gun= Den-O Gun Form: With the Den-O Gun Form card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Den-O Gun Form. This card does not appear in the television series, but is featured in Hobby Japans''' Detail of Heroes book on Decade. Decade once transformed into Gun Form when he used the '''Kotae wa Kiitenai card and uttered Ryutaros' signature phrase and performed his signature pose. Appearances: Episode 16 - Wing= Den-O Wing Form : With the Den-O Wing Form card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Den-O Wing Form. This card does not appear in the television series, but is featured in Hobby Japans Detail of Heroes book on Decade. }} - Kabuto= Kabuto Masked Form: With the Kabuto Masked Form card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Kabuto Masked Form. This card is not used in the series, but in the S.I.C Hero Saga side story, Masked Rider Decade: World of Stronger where Decade uses this card to protect himself from Delza Army General Steel's steel shaft. Unlike the other Form Ride Cards, this card transforms Decade into the default form of the Rider instead of a mid-upgraded form. - Rider= With the Kabuto card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Kabuto's Rider Form, used once before its power is sealed. Regained when Tsukasa taught Mayu the true meaning about her Grandmother's saying of looks being deceiving while praising Souji's family bonds. As seen in Super Hero Taisen, Decade can access the Kabuto Kunai Gun in this form. Appearances: Episodes 1, 18, All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Super Hero Taisen - Hyper= Kabuto Hyper Form: With the Kabuto Hyper Form card, Decade transforms into Decade Kabuto Hyper Form in SIC Hero Saga, World Of Stronger to fight Stronger Charge Up Form, but was defeated. }} - Hibiki= With the Hibiki card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Hibiki, used once before its power is sealed. Its silhouette turned black after Hibiki's metamorphosis into Gyūki. Regained after Asumu becomes Hibiki and Tsukasa learns the true meaning of the Ongekidō. Appearances: Episode 1, All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Super Hero Taisen, Kamen Rider Taisen - Skull= It is unknown if Decade has the ability to transform into Kamen Rider Skull, as he is only a movie-exclusive Rider, but Skull's card has a black background, similar to the Rider Cards for the main Riders, which may mean it can change Decade. - }} - Showa Riders= Like the Heisei Riders, Decade is shown owning Rider Card versions of the 15 Showa Kamen Riders, but is seen only using one of the cards. With the 1 card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider 1. He was never seen using it onscreen, but was seen using this form when fighting a supposed Akarenger from the past in Super Hero Taisen. - - 2= With the 2 card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider 2, but it is never seen in the series. - V3= With the V3 card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider V3, but it is never seen in the series. - Riderman= With the Riderman card, Decade transforms into Riderman, but it is never seen in the series. - X= With the X card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider X, but it is never seen in the series. - Amazon= With the Amazon card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Amazon, but it is never seen in the series. - Stronger= With the Stronger card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Stronger, but it is never seen in the series. - Skyrider= With the Skyrider card, Decade transforms into Skyrider, but it is never seen in the series. However, in Movie War 2010, Decade defeats and reduces Skyrider to nothing more then a Rider Card - Super-1= With the Super-1 card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Super-1, but it is never seen in the series. - ZX= With the ZX card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider ZX, but it is never seen in the series. - Black= With the Black card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Black, the first time he received this card it was stolen by Diend to be used to call Black, claiming that Decade can't use the card just yet. - Black RX= With the Black RX card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Black RX, but it is never seen in the series. - Shin= With the Shin card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Shin, but it is never seen in the series. - ZO= With the ZO card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider ZO, but it is never seen in the series. - J= With the J card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider J, but it is never seen in the series. }} }} - Complete= *'Height': 199cm *'Weight': 102kg *'Punching Power': 12t *'Kicking Power': 16t *'Maximum Jump Height': 50m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/4 is the true form of Decade that is able to manipulate the power of other Riders' final forms, accessed through the K-Touch once he regains the powers of all of the Heisei Kamen Riders. Referred to as the "King of the Rider Worlds", he wears the Decade Complete Kamen Ride Card on his helmet, embedded in the Decade Crown, and the others' Kamen Ride Cards on his chest. When Complete Form features the most powerful forms of the Heisei Kamen Riders on the cards (as seen in the Super Adventure DVD, Movie War 2010, and Kamen Rider Wizard Episode 53), this version of Complete Form is called . In the novel, Natsumi creates a Kamen Ride card which Tsukasa as Kamen Rider Decade Cyan Version uses it which summons all 9 Heisei Riders to perform their finisher attacks at Narutaki before they could turn themselves into Rider Cards and attached to Decade into becoming Final Kamen Ride Tsukasa which is a cyan version of Decade Complete Form only without the K-Touch. Appearances: Episodes 21 (Ryuki Survive, Faiz Blaster, Kabuto Hyper), 22 (Kiva Emperor), 23 (Hibiki Armed), 24 (Den-O Liner), 25 (Blade King), 26 (Kabuto Hyper), 27 (Agito Shining), All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker (Jumbo Formation), World of Televikun (Strongest Complete Form), 29 (Faiz Blaster), 30 (Ryuki Survive), 31 (Diend) Movie War 2010 (Strongest Complete Form), Kamen Rider Wizard episode 53 (Strongest Complete Form) - Final Form Ride= In Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Kamen Rider Diend uses a Final Form Ride card that turns Decade into the , a larger version of the Decadriver which is worn by a Diend Kamen Ride Card-summoned Kamen Rider J to transform into . This complete form is identical in appearance to the regular, except he is J's Jumbo size, and does not wear the K-touch but the Decadriver on his belt buckle. - Violent Emotion= *'Height': 192 cm. *'Weight': 83 kg. *'Punching Power': 5 tons *'Kicking Power': 10 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 30 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 5 seconds For most of the first act of Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Double & Decade: Movie War 2010, Decade assumes his dark rider form called . This form is Decade's false final transformation into the destroyer of worlds, with Decade's body in a lighter shade of magenta, the eyes assuming a more sinister appearance, and the normally yellow Signal Pointer (the light on Decade's helmet) is violet. While this form appears similar to Decade's normal form, it is drastically stronger, both possessing greater combat capability (enough to go toe-to-toe with Kuuga Ultimate Form and destroy countless other riders) and able to use Attack Ride cards such as Clock Up without having to transform into the associated Rider first. - Cyan Version= In the novel, Tsukasa uses Kaito's DiEnd Kamen Ride card which transforms him into a cyan colored Decade. A cyan Decade was previously glimpsed in the third installment of the net movie series Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders Super Spin-off, Petition! Diend Super Machine Legend!!, when he entered Toei's Rider Machine Planning Room (Color Adjustment Room). There he saw his Machine Decader bike also colored cyan, refered to as the "Machine Diender", it was promptly taken by a green-colored Diend. }} Equipment Decadriver *'Change announcement': KAMENRIDE *'Form Change announcement': FORMRIDE *'Attack announcement': ATTACKRIDE *'Rider Form change announcement': FINAL FORMRIDE *'Final attack announcement': FINAL ATTACKRIDE *'Decade Complete announcement': FINAL KAMENRIDE Tsukasa transforms into Decade through the use of the Decadriver belt that is based around the Rider Cards. By inserting a card into the Decadriver, Decade can invoke the cards' abilities. In Complete Form, the Decadriver is moved to the right side of his belt where Decade inserts his Final Attack Ride Cards and activates them by touching the Decadriver's window. Ride Booker Decade's primary weapon is the Ride Booker (ライドブッカー, Raido Bukkā) which has three modes: the default Book Mode (ブックモード, Bukku Mōdo' ''), which is placed on the left side of his belt and holds the Rider Cards that Decade uses in his arsenal, '''Gun Mode (ガンモード, Gan Mōdo) which can be used to execute the Dimension Blast (ディメンションブラスト, Dimenshon Burasuto) finisher and Sword Mode (ソードモード, Sōdo Mōdo) which can be used to execute the Dimension Slash (ディメンションスラッシュ, Dimenshon Surasshu) finisher. When fighting Gyūki, Decade briefly fought as Ryuki with a red bullfighting cape adorning the blade of Sword Mode. In either Mode, Decade primarily uses the Ride Booker in the place of the Heisei Kamen Riders' signature weapons, regardless if in the form of blades or firearms, unless it is weapons with a nature like that of Kuuga's, Agito's, or Kiva's. Rider Cards K-Touch The Final Kamen Terminal K-Touch (ファイナルカメン端末ケータッチ, Fainaru Kamen Tanmatsu Kētatchi) is a special touchscreen cell phone. Originally from the World of Negatives in the possession of the Dark Riders, the K-Touch was designed to attach onto the Decadriver replacing the card slot, which is moved to his right hip, allowing Decade to transform into Complete Form. In this form, Decade can still use his Ride Cards by inserting them in the card slot and touching its visor, allowing Decade to summon the powers and weapons of the ultimate form of any of the previous Kamen Riders. When a Rider is summoned, the cards on Complete Form's chest and shoulders change to match the Rider's specific Kamen Ride card and the summoned Rider copies Decade's motions. When activating the K-Touch's functions in Complete Form, any of the Nine Heisei Riders present will be transformed into their most powerful form. In Hyper Battle Video, K-Touch seemed to have a function to summon all previous Heisei Riders in their respective ultimate form without Decade pressing the buttons of the K-Touch. Final Kamen Ride *'Ryuki Survive': Summons Kamen Rider Ryuki Survive, armed with the Drag Visor-Zwei. Using the Ryuki Final AttackRide Card allows Decade to execute a Burning Saber-style attack alongside Ryuki Survive. *'Faiz Blaster': Summons Kamen Rider Faiz Blaster Form, armed with the Faiz Blaster. Using the Faiz Final AttackRide card allows Decade to execute a Photon Buster-style attack alongside Faiz Blaster Form. *'Kabuto Hyper': Summons Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper Form. Using the Kabuto Final AttackRide card allows Decade to execute a double Hyper Kick or a Maximum Hyper Cyclone (armed with the Perfect Zector in Gun Mode) alongside Kabuto Hyper Form. Also used by default form Decade to transform into Decade Kabuto Hyper Form in SIC Hero Saga, World Of Stronger to fight Stronger Charge Up Form, but was defeated. Also used again by Decade Complete to fight Stronger Charge Up Form but unfortunately beaten by Stronger Charge Up' Super Stronger Electric Kick. *'Kiva Emperor': Summons Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Form, armed with the Zanvat Sword. Using the Kiva Final AttackRide card allows Decade to execute a Final Zanvat Slash-style attack alongside Kiva Emperor Form. *'Hibiki Armed': Summons Kamen Rider Armed Hibiki, armed with the Armed Saber. Using the Hibiki Final AttackRide card allows Decade to execute an Ongeki Ha: Kishin Kakusei-style slash alongside Armed Hibiki. *'Den-O Liner': Summons Kamen Rider Den-O Liner Form, armed with the DenKamen Sword. Using the Den-O Final AttackRide card allows Decade to execute a Train Slash-style attack alongside Den-O Liner Form. *'Blade King': Summons Kamen Rider Blade King Form, armed with the King Rouzer. Using the Blade Final AttackRide card allows Decade to execute a Royal Straight Flush-style attack alongside Blade King Form. *'Agito Shining': Summons Kamen Rider Agito Shining Form, armed with the Shining Caliber. Using the Agito Final AttackRide card allows Decade to execute a double Shining Clash-style attack alongside Agito Shining Form. *'Kuuga Ultimate': Summons Kamen Rider Kuuga Ultimate Form. Using the Kuuga Final AttackRide card allows Decade to channel flames from his hand alongside Kuuga Ultimate Form. This K-Touch option is not used in the television series but however appeared in Kamen Rider Battride War. In Kamen Rider Decade: The Last Story, Kuuga and Den-O's options are changed to Rising Ultimate (ライジングアルティメット, Raijingu Arutimetto) and Super Climax (スーパークライマックス, Sūpā Kuraimakkusu, written as "Chou Climax" on the card) respectively, including the card on Decade Complete Form's chest armor. Gallery Final Kamen Ride Decade Complete.jpg|Final Kamen Ride: Decade Complete Final Kamen Ride Ryuki Survive.jpg|Final Kamen Ride: Ryuki Survive Final Kamen Ride Faiz Blaster.jpg|Final Kamen Ride: Faiz Blaster Final Kamen Ride Kabuto Hyper.jpg|Final Kamen Ride: Kabuto Hyper Final Kamen Ride Kiva Emperor.jpg|Final Kamen Ride: Kiva Emperor Final Kamen Ride Hibiki Armed.jpg|Final Kamen Ride: Hibiki Armed Final Kamen Ride Den-O Liner.jpg|Final Kamen Ride: Den-O Liner Final Kamen Ride Blade King.jpg|Final Kamen Ride: Blade King Final Kamen Ride Agito Shining.jpg|Final Kamen Ride: Agito Shining Final Kamen Ride Kuuga Ultimate.jpg|Final Kamen Ride: Kuuga Ultimate Final Kamen Ride Kuuga Rising Ultimate.jpg|Final Kamen Ride: Kuuga Rising Ultimate Final Kamen Ride Den-O Chou Climax.jpg|Final Kamen Ride: Den-O Chou/Super Climax Form Machine Decader The Machine Decader (マシンディケイダー, Mashin Dikeidā) is Decade's personal Honda DN-01. Like Decade himself, the Decader can assume the form of the respective Rider's Machines.The bike can also transforms into previous Rider Machines as it exhibits this ability when Decade (as Faiz) transforms the Decader into the Auto Vajin and Side Basshar (as Decade's Violent Emotion). Decade Bazooka The is a firearm weapon of Decade's that is only seen in the Kamen Rider Decade: Protect The World of Televi-Kun Super Adventure DVD. To tie in with the DVD, the Decade Bazooka is constructed from cardboard punchouts and glue by Yusuke Onodera, much like prizes given out with issues of the Televi-Kun magazine. Though it expands from its original toy-like size to the size of a full bazooka when given to Decade, it clearly remains a cardboard prop, though this does not impede its functionality as a weapon. Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:Kamen Riders Category:Giant Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Tech Riders Category:Riders with more than one identity Category:Decade Riders